Gaming Coincidences
by BLueGaze19
Summary: "Hey... What's your real name? It's fair because you know mine..." Natsu asked she smiled and replied "It's Lucy!" A simple story about two person who met each other on a game. When a geeky Natsu fell in love on a person that he met online! Major: NaLu and WenDyl Minor: GerZa and GraJu Read and Review!
1. Fiore Online

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy turned her laptop on as she smiled in excitement while waiting for her laptop to start. After few seconds the welcome screen appeared she typed her password and she opened an MMORPG which is called Fiore Online. Fiore Online is a game created by the Rave institution which suddenly became popular. It has a special system that will automatically get your real life looks and register it as your in-game avatar and magic.

**Mages, Welcome to Fiore!**

**Username:**

**Password:**

**Create an account!**

Lucy clicked the '**Create an account!**' button that sent her to another page. And she began to fill out the necessary requirements.

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**In-game name: Ashley**

**Birthday: ****July 1, X767**

**Username: princesslucy**

**Password: **********

**[x****] Have you read and accept the Terms & Conditions.**

**Proceed **

Lucy clicked '**Proceed **' after that a flash from her laptop suddenly appeared.

**FINISHED CREATING AN ACCOUNT!**

**Mages, Welcome to Fiore!**

**Username: princesslucy**

**Password: **************

**LOADING!**

A picture of her appeared and she gasped "So that is the way they determine the player's magic and avatar…"

_Ashley_

_Magic: Celestial Mage_

_Lvl. 1_

**LOADING!**

**-Hargeon: Hargeon Park-**

Hargeon is an old town by the sea of Magnolia. This is also the place where the newbie's are transported. In short the starter town.

"Well, I guess I should add my cousin then so he can teach me the basics of this game…" Lucy thought but she realized "Wait…. How to add a player?"

* * *

-[Natsu]-

"Natsu-nii! I'll join your guild today! So you must wake up! " Natsu heard his sister, Wendy trying to wake him up. He groaned while stretching "Fine after I eat breakfast!"

Natsu went down to their dining room and greeted her mom and his sister .

"Good Morning, mom and Wendy" Natsu sat and they began to eat. After eating Natsu ran to his room and opened his laptop and clicked the icon "FO".

**Mages, Welcome to Fiore!**

**Username: dragneelnatsu**

**Password: *************

**LOADING!**

_Dragion_

_Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer_

_Lvl. 52_

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild-**

**New Message from: Alice**

Where are you! I'm Infront of the guild right now!

You to Alice: Ok! Go to the NPC named Makarov to join! Now I just need 2 members to make 'Fairy Tail' a legal guild! Thanks Wendy! Ohh and We can only use our name when it's PM Ok!

**Joining Fairy Tail Guild Chat!**

Knightwalker: Took you long enough! Where have you been? Dragion!

Natsu gulped. Knightwalker is her classmate named Erza Scarlet and she is also a member of a student council at his School in real life.

Dragion: Sorry! I was chatting with my Lil' sis and she told me she is going to join us!

Surge: Then we only need 2 members left! Awesome!

Surge is his best friend and rival at the same time. His name in real life is Gray Fullbuster.

|NPC| Makarov: **Alice** is requesting to join your guild...

Leo: Accept! Ehh? Why can't I push the Accept button?

Leo is Gray's cousin named Loki.

Knightwalker: You need to be a Guild Master to do that.

[**Knightwalker** accepted **Alice **to Fairy Tail]

Alice: Thank you very much for accepting me.

As you guys know, Alice is Natsu's 15 year old sister named Wendy.

Surge: No Problem! Just be nice don't be like your Big Bro XD...

Dragion: What are you trying to imply? You Ice Freak!

Surge: I am implying that you are rude. You pink haired idiot!

Knightwalker: I am going to beat you up in real life if you don't behave!

Surge: We are going to behave Mam!

Dragion: Yes Mam!

Alice to you: You know her Nii-chan?

You to Alice: It's Erza…

Alice to you: Your school student council president? Scary…

Alice: So… What shall we do now? Knightwalker-san?

Knightwalker: Well, since we still lack members why don't we search for some?

Leo: I'll pass… I have a date.

Surge: Again XD then you will be dumped!

Dragion: Burn! XD

Knightwalker: Guild teleportation: Worth Woodsea. Activate!

* * *

**LOADING!**

**-Worth Woodsea: Entrance-**

Worth Woodsea is a large forest complex, filled with awesome fish spots where many players interact. This is also the place where the Cait Shelter Guild is located. The Guild appeared under a giant tree with a sign that states '**Worth Woodsea: Entrance**'.

Surge: Where should we look first?

Knightwalker: Let's split up and look for someone who looks trust worthy and nice.

Natsu immediately saw one. It was a girl with a beautiful blond hair, brown eyes and endowed chest. Natsu felt his cheek began to heat up.

Dragion: Like that girl?

Alice: Where?

Dragion: The blond girl who looks very confused X)

Knightwalker: Lvl 2 Celestial Mage, Ashley… A newbie but it is fine!

Surge: Well, Let's talk to her!

**[Dragion tapped Ashley's back]**

Dragion: Join our guild!

Ashley: Ehh? Who are you?

Surge: Idiot! Don't scare her!

Dragion: Why you!

Knightwalker: Behave! Oh, Ashley sorry if for their rudeness. You are currently on our guild chat only us and you can see this.

Alice: We are from the guild 'Fairy Tail' and we are wondering if you could join us? It will be fun!

Ashley: Hehehe… Sorry but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen anyone with Red eyes and Black hair?

Knighwalker: Dragion… We are surrounded by Player killers…

Dragion: How many?

Alice: 13 with levels around 37-50… I will handle them

Dragion: Secret Art Skill? You are going to use it again? Avoid using it in public... It won't be that much of a 'secret' anymore...

Alice: But

Ashley: What do you mean Secret Art Skill?

Knightwalker: A skill only high level players with Dragonslayer magic can use.

**SERVIR191 used 'Force Challenge' item!**

* * *

**Loading Battle Phase...**

**Tip: In the Loading phase you can speak and only your teammates can hear it!**

"Hello?" Natsu said as he tried if the microphone is working. But no one replied he began tapping the microphone getting impatient. Natsu hates waiting. That's why he asked his dad to make a game that will have less waiting. His dad is Igneel Dragneel known as the creator of Fiore Online. He groaned in irritation as he scratched his pink locks then he heard a giggle. A pleasant voice a bit mechanic but still beautiful. Natsu cleared his throat and said "Ashley?"

"Yup!" She giggled " Alice's right, You are impatient!"

"What did my little sister told you?" Natsu asked

"You are her brother?"

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, Natsu. The battle will start!" Gray said

"Who's Natsu?" Ashley asked

"SURGE! What did I say about Real Life Stuffs!" Erza roared

"Uh oh" Natsu's sister said.

"Sorry, I slipped. It won't happen next time!" Gray panicked

**BATTLE START**

**SERVIR191**** (level 47) had clashed with Dragion (level 52).**

SERVIR191: Hahaha I'll defeat you first!

Dragion: You wish! **Karyū no Kagitsume**

Rion1923: LET'S FOCUS ON THE BLOND LEVEL 2

Knightwalker: No you don't!

**Knightwalker**** (level 60) had clashed with ****Rion1923**** (level 37).**

Knightwalker: **Re Equip: Sea Empress Armor `Water Slash`**

Surge: I'll stop their movements!

**Surge (level 52) activated a mass spell**

Surge: ** Ice Make: Floor**

Alice: Nii-chan let's finish this!

**Alice and Dragion used Unison Raid**

**Dragion and Alice: FIREWIND DRAGON'S BREATH!**

**FAIRY TAIL WON AGAINST CRIMSON WIND**

Ashley: Awesome! You guys are soo cool!

Surge: So you are gonna join us?

Ashley: Sure! But I'll join tomorrow. Its night and I have school...

Knightwalker: Okay... Now we need to find just one more!

Ashley: I have a cousin that plays Fiore Online! He is a solo player... But I'll force him to join you guys!

Alice: Is that Ok?

Ashley: I'm sure he is OK with it!

You to Ashley: Hey... What's your real name? It's fair because you know mine

Ashley to you: Sure I'm Lucy and you are Natsu right?

Natsu felt his cheek feeling warm. "Lucy, huh? Cute name!" As he put his hands behind his head.

You to Ashley: Pretty Name!

Ashley: Bye Guys!

Ashley to you: Bye Natsu!:)

* * *

Read and Review! :)


	2. The Dragon Slayers

So I decided to reveal a bit about the characters

Sorry for the OOCness of the characters and Grammar...

I do not own FT

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dragon Slayers

**Natsu wished that they have no classes today. **He always do but, this time for three , because he hadn't finished any homework second, he wants to level up his characters and lastly at school Erza is going to kill him for misbehaving yesterday. It's not completely his fault Gray always started the fight. He is the one who started insulting Natsu in front of Lucy.

'Lucy...' Natsu thought as he gazed on the sky smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Natsu-nii?" Wendy said grinning at his brother while entering their car.

"It's none of your business! Let's go to school!" Natsu stated sitting beside Wendy turning his head on the car's mirror. Wendy looked at her brother and smiled.

"Arthur, Let's go!" Natsu called their driver.

Yes, they have a driver named Arthur. Natsu's father is the owner of Rave Institution and known as the creator of Fiore Online, Igneel Dragneel. They are rich but his mother Grandine Dragneel refused to hire maids or butlers because of the reason 'they need to learn to do things on their own' Which made Natsu happy since he don't want the world to know that he is a rich kid.

After few minutes of travelling he arrived at his school, Fukuru High. He exited the car leaving Wendy behind since her school is different from her brother.

Before Natsu close the car's door Wendy told her brother. "Oh! Nii-chan! Dad will be home next week!"

Natsu's smile grew wider but after he went inside the school gates he heard gossips about him.

'_Hey, it's Natsu the Geek'_

'_Isn't he the weirdo who stalks Winry last year?'_

Natsu clenched his fist trying to ignore the last statement. He wanted to shout '_I did not stalk anyone! It is the other way around!' _Suddenlyhe felt a light tap on his shoulder it was Gray Fullbuster his bestfriend slash enemy and one of the popular students at Fukuru High. He is wearing Fukuru's uniform, a black unbuttoned blazer with the school logo on the upper right part, inside he is wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants.

"Yo, Natsu!" Gray grinned "I talked to Erza about what happened last night she said that she won't punish us!"

More gossips came...

'_I don't know why Gray hangs out with him'_

'_Someone told me that he pays Gray just to hang out with him'_

'_What a useless guy' _

But it stopped after Gray gave them a death glare.

"You should really stop your geeky act Natsu" Gray said

"She won't punish us? Awesome!" Natsu tried to change the topic.

"As long as we don't talk anything about real life again!" Natsu froze.

"Hey! What's up? You look pale"

"About that real life thing... I asked Ashley her real name..."

"WHAT!? IF ERZA FIND OUT ABOUT THIS—"

"Find out what?" Speak of the devil. Erza came walking toward to their direction wearing a complete Fukuru's girls uniform, a plain red skirt, white collared shirt, black buttoned blazer and a red neck bow.

"Find out about...the... the party isn't that right, Natsu!" Gray hit Natsu's arm with his Elbow.

"Yeah! About the party because... Yeah! My dad is going home next week and we will have a welcome home party!"

"Ah, Sure I'll go!" Erza said

"Going back. Natsu, you should really stop that geeky act look at you!" Gray said.

"I look fine!" Natsu looked at himself. He is wearing the same uniform like Gray but he buttoned the blazer revealing only the collar of his red t-shirt His pink hair is combed on one side of his head.

"You look 10 times cooler before that girl—"

"GRAY! Stop talking about the past! Let's go to class" Erza shouted

* * *

-[Wendy]-

**Wendy felt happy.** It's been months since the last time she saw his brother smiling that way. Not since his brother reached high school.

She smiled as she skipped out of the car bowing 'thank you' to Arthur and stroll to their school gates.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood today!" said girl with a pink hairs tied in two pigtails.

"Good Morning, Shelia-san" said Wendy while arranging her things she needed for the upcoming subject.

"Hey! Do you want to come with us on Friday? We can go shopping since it's the last day of examination—"Shelia was interrupted by a boy who is blushing madly while his friends are outside are laughing and cheering.

"Umm... WENDY-CHAN!" The boy turned redder.

"Do you need my help? Shigeru-san?" Wendy smiled at him.

"Its...just that...I like you!" Wendy stood still don't know what to answer. _I have to said 'no'._

Shelia patted her back and said "Hahaha, Wendy is dating someone!"

"What?" Shigeru looked shocked so as Wendy and Shelia winked at her and continued "You know... the one you met while playing Fiore Online?"

"Yeah..." Wendy smiled. "So I can't accept your feelings"

"You play FO?" Shigeru asked "I play FO too... Let me meet your Boyfriend!"

"But—"

"5:00 pm, Okay?" Shigeru said and left.

* * *

[Wendy's room 4:36 pm]

**Mages, Welcome to Fiore!**

**Username: **aliceofthesky

**Password: *************

**LOADING!**

_Alice_

_Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer_

_Lvl. 45_

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail Guild–**

Alice: I need help!

Ashley: What is it Alice-chan?

Alice: Problems at school and my online life will be affected!

Ashley: What happened?

Wendy chatted Ashley about what happened during her time at school.

Ashley: Now… that's pretty tricky… So, You need someone to go with you and meet this Shigeru guy?

Alice: Yeah…

|NPC| Makarov: **Xavier** is requesting to join your guild...

Alice: No Admins are online… I'll just PM the Applicant.

Ashley: No need! Erza made me admin yesterday just to accept my cousin… And here he is!

Alice: Ahh…

[**Ashley** accepted **Xavier**to Fairy Tail]

Ashley: Took you long enough!

Alice: Welcome to Fairy Tail, Xavier-san

Xavier: Sorry, Nee-chan, It's just that I will transfer to another school next week!

Ashley: At the middle of the year? What happened?

Xavier: I'll PM you later…

Ashley: Fine…

Alice: Wahh! It's almost 5:00!

Dragion joined the Conversation

Ashley: Don't worry Wendy we'll help you!

Dragion: What? What happen to my little sis?

Ashley and Wendy chatted Natsu about what happened.

Dragion: Then I'll be your date!

Alice: No… You can't since it's too obvious…

Dragion: Dang! That height-age system sucks!

Ashley: height-age system?

Xavier: Your height on the dating park depends on your age.

Dragion: You! How did you know that?

Xavier: I'm a beta tester…

Dragion: Really?

Ashley: How old are you Alice?

Alice: 15

Ashley: Xavier is 15 maybe you can be with him!

Xavier: Don't drag me on this!

Ashley: Please!

Xavier: No!

Alice: Please, Xavier-san…

Xavier: Fine! Fine!

**Date invitation:**

**Xavier** is asking you to a date.

**A****ccept  
****D****ecline**

Wendy clicked accept and the loading screen appeared.

**LOADING!**

**Tip: You can talk using your mic during the date mode.**

* * *

-[Natsu]-

After Natsu went home, he immediately finished all his homework and log on to Fiore online. He found his sister having popularity problems that was solve because of Lucy, the girl he met last night and his cousin 'Xavier', who said that he is beta tester. I have to make sure that is true!

Dragion: AFK for a while gonna confirm something!

Ashley: Ok!

Natsu walked down to their hallways grabbing their telephone and called his dad's office.

"Good Evening, Rave institution, How may I help you?"

"Dad, it's me!"

"Oh, Natsu! So what do you want?"

"Do you have a beta tester using the game name 'Xavier' "

"Yeah, we have so what's the problem?"

"He joined our guild and now having a date online with Wendy!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, Wendy has reasons." So Natsu told his dad what happened.

"Ahh, So you called because of that? Don't worry he is a nice guy!"

"Okay! Bye Dad!"

* * *

That's It! :)) Enjoy! Read And Review!


	3. Natsu and the Wonderland of Oz

BlueGaze19: So I've been thinking... How can a childish person like Natsu fall in love? So this is the outcome XD

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 3: Natsu and the Wonderland of Magical Wizard of Oz

/[Natsu]\

** Natsu flopped down onto the bed chatting with Lucy.** He grinned at the laptop screen while he and Lucy talks about random stuffs like questing, magic and potatoes. He felt different when he is chatting with Lucy. He felt comfortable.

Ashley: Well got to go and do my projects now... Bye Natsu!

Natsu groaned not wanting Lucy to log out. He covered his face with a pillow, peeked on the laptop and typed his reply.

You: Ok! Bye Luce.

* * *

After Lucy log out, Natsu did some solo missions when it was already 11:00 he logged out to go to sleep but before that he went to Wendy's room to check if she is fine. When he entered the room he found Wendy hugging a pillow sleeping soundly. 'Looks like problem solved' Natsu smiled at the thought.

Natsu jumped on the bed and thinking about the time he spent no experienced with Lucy online, killing monsters, training, sparring. After few hours He eventually fell asleep. When he woke up he was not in his room anymore. He was in a colourful place with several coloured paths.

"Hey! You!" Out of nowhere, Erza appeared in a pink fairy costume holding a magic wand.

"Ohh! Erza! I'm glad you are here! Now tell me where I am!" Natsu said with a relief.

"Stop being so demanding, go to the yellow sidewalk and save the princess!" Erza shouted.

"What the hell! Why would I save some princess that I don't even know?" Natsu answered earning a glare from Erza. She took a deep breath to calm herself and started to explain the situation.

"Did you forget that you should go to the Wizard of Oz to ask him about the location of the princess?"

"What do you mean princess?" Natsu asked.

"You know? Princess Lucy of Kingdom Fiore"

"Why would I save her?" Natsu turned away thinking about the Lucy that he met online.

Erza waved her wand and suddenly transformed into a blue cat with white wings and said. "Because you lllliiike her!"

"I-I do not!" Natsu turned red.

"Either way, YOU WILL SAVE HER!" Erza transformed back and her wand turned into a sword pointing it at Natsu's throat.

"H-hai!" Natsu stepped into the Yellow brick road and start his adventure to save Lucy from... 'Wait? From what?' Natsu thought. He wants to ask Erza but he can't afford facing that kind of danger again.

As Natsu continued walking he saw a gigantic tower with a giant sign that states "The Great Wizard of Oz is here! "

"The Wizard must be here." Natsu said and suddenly a voice echoed 'YOU DON'T SAY!'

Gray appeared from the view wearing a cape and boxers. He move forward and said "I am the wizard of Oz! What knowledge do you seek?"

"Gray you bastard! Tell me the location of Lucy!" Natsu demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the location with you asking like that." Gray answered.

"Fine! Will you tell me the location of Princess Lucy? Your greatness."

Gray burst into laughter "You, you really did that Natsu? Okay, I shall put you to that world!" Gray waved his hand and laughed harder.

"Why you bas—"A big hole appeared under. "Wahh—"

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes he saw Wendy wearing a blue dress and a white apron. Wendy approached him and asked "Ummm... Did you, by a chance, saw a black rabbit around?"

"No, Wendy, I haven't seen a rabbit..." Natsu looked at his surroundings he was in a forest where everything is huge. The mushrooms are 5 feet tall and at least 2 meters wide and the trees are like sky scrapers.

"Just, where the heck I am?" Natsu asked himself

"You are in Wonderland and my name is not 'Wendy' it's 'Alice" Wendy answered.

"What the—"Just when Natsu is about to ask Wendy AKA Alice a boy with black hair, red eyes and wearing bunny ears came he is holding a watch and screaming 'I'm late' the rabbit stopped beside Wendy and said.

"I'm sorry Alice! I woke up late..." The boy apologized bowing his head rapidly. Alice pouted and turned back "You are always late!"

"I promise it won't happen again..."

"You said that last time!"

"Hey, it's not manly to break promises you know!" Natsu said crossing his hands looking at the rabbit with an angry look. He can't blame himself; Alice looks a lot like Wendy so his brotherly side kicked in.

"Hey, Alice isn't this guy your brother?" The rabbit asked.

"Nope, He is not my brother. My brother wear goggles and can barely stand without his car" Wendy smiled.

"Ohh... But he looks like your brother..." Rabbit scratched his left ear and looked at Natsu closely. "So, who are you?"

"I am Natsu and I'm looking for Princess Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Princess Lucy?" Alice looked at Natsu nervously.

"Princess Lucy is at that tower" The rabbit said pointing at the dark tower.

"Okay!" Natsu marched toward the tower but Alice stopped him.

"Wait! How about we help you go there. It's pretty dangerous to go there alone and Xavier knows this place pretty well..."

The rabbit-boy named Xavier tried to complain but she saw Alice pouting at him he quickly look away blushing and muttered "Fine..."

They stroll around forest while talking about random stuff. Suddenly Alice asked something.

"So... Natsu-san, why are you looking for the princess?"

"Alice, The answer is so obvious! It's because he likes her!"

"Yeah, that's must be the answer!"

"I DO NOT!" Natsu shouted.

"Then, if you don't like her how are you going to wake her up?" Xavier said.

"She's asleep?"

"Yup! And Leo-san said that you need the _true loves kiss_ to wake her up" Alice added.

Natsu just laughed it off. After hours of travelling they arrived at the tower.

* * *

Natsu kicked the door revealing what's inside the tower. Inside, everything is made of Iron. The sofa, stairs everything. and Oh, a shadowy figure in front of Natsu.

"I've been waiting, Natsu Dragneel." A shadowy figure said in a deep villainous voice.

"Man, its dark in here!" Xavier complained.

"Oh, there is a light switch here!" Alice flicked the switch revealing the identity of the person inside. It was Gajeel, Natsu's child hood enemy. They usually compete on who catches the biggest stag beetle. Gajeel stood up glaring at Alice and Xavier.

"Why do you have to ruin my awesome entrance?" Gajeel said charging at Wendy

"Natsu-san, save the princess we will handle this guy!" Alice said

"Hurry! Go upstairs!"

Natsu climbed upstairs and he saw a door filled with different gem stones. He opened the door and found Princess Lucy sleeping on a queen size bed with a pink gown. Natsu turned red moving his head closer to Lucy's hesitating for a bit. Just when they are 3 centimetres apart Lucy opened her eyes and hugged Natsu.

"I knew you are going to save me!" Lucy said hugging Natsu closer. "I love you, Natsu..."

"I love you too Luce..."

_DING! CLANG! QUACK! KROAK!_

Natsu woke up because of the sound of his alarm clock falling on the ground. He stood up to brush his teeth and when he looked in the mirror he is still blushing madly. _It was just a dream, huh..._

_I like Lucy..?_

* * *

_Tha_t's It XD Soo Read and Review?


End file.
